History
by bandgeek333
Summary: Edward was a drug lord before Carlisle found him, fighting for life in the middle of the street. 90 years later, he is in another high school as he learns about himself in a history class and sees himself staring at him out of a history book.
1. Chapter 1

hello Everyone! i literally just thought of this an wrote it down, tell me what you think and if i should continue it as a story!

EPOV

I kind of hate myself. Well not so much as myself, but my family name; Masen. That was then name of the family that had become known and feared in Chicago. My family was one of the most feared and respected drug runners in the city. I hated it.

In school I was popular for the wrong reasons. Every one was afraid of me and my family, so kids were instantly nice to me and did whatever I said. I didn't like that either. I wanted just ONE real friend. Someone who didn't know about my family and liked me for me and wasn't afraid. Yeah right like that was ever going to happen.

So this is how I lived my life for the last 17 years of my life. I would be 18 in nine months and I was looking forward to it like a fat kid does to an all you can eat cake bar. When I was finally 18 I would leave this place; change my name; and so my life. I would move FAR away from here, maybe California, Washington, I don't know but somewhere on the west coast.

I was pulled out of my thinking when my mom started screaming for help from down stairs. I though my dad had finally cracked and was going after my mother so I grabbed my baseball bat and ran downstairs. But when I got there, the scene laid before me was not what I was expecting. My father was sprawled on the floor and my mother was hovering over him, covered in his blood.

"DAD" I screamed and dropped the bat while I raced over to him and my mom. "What happened? MOM!" I kept screaming at her but she couldn't hear me. She was still crying and screaming. I shot up off of the floor and ran to the phone. I called 9-1-1 and the paramedics were there within minutes. My mom was huddled on the sofa in the arms of an officer who looked more scared to be in the house then sympathetic. What a pussy. I still didn't know what was going on or what had happened.

After about and hour they were finally starting to move and get things cleaned up. My father was dead, I knew that much. And his body was still on the floor in the living room; the carpet stain in his blood. He now had a white sheet over him,, so that was nice. The ME had finally come and cleared with the ambulance crew to have him removed from the house.

The officers moved my mother and me from the house and to the front yard. My mother and I were huddle in a blanket sitting on the side of the house. There was, of course, news crews, journalists, magazines and neighbors and just curious people walking by. So mom and I went to the side of the house so people wouldn't be able to see us as easily.

After about an hour six men in black suites came to where we were.

"Edward Masen JR.?" one man said in a grisly deep voice.

"Y-YES?" I stuttered my reply. I was frightened for once.

"Please come with us," the man said and when I held on to my mother even tighter they reached for me, pulled me away from her, and carried me away as I yelled an screamed for them to put me down. They threw me into the back of a black escalade limo and shut the door. At first I thought I was alone until I realized that down at the other end there was a man sitting and sipping something. I recognized this man, he was my fathers assistant, Aro.

"Edward, I am truly sorry for your loss. Ed sr. was a dear friend of mine. We had known each other since we were younger than you. We are currently looking for the group that assassinated him. So that is one less thing you will need to worry about."

"One less thing? What else do I have to worry about?" I asked confused. I really had no idea what else I could be worried about. Except of course for everyone at school. They would all know of course. Everyone would know.

"Who do you think is going to run the company? Your father has made it very clear that everything he owns is to go to you, including the company. But don't worry boss."

"BOSS! I am not your boss! I am a 17 year old boy going to high school! I don't know how to run a drug operation like this!"

"Sir I am afraid you have no choice," he said in a very flat tone.

"I can refuse! I can run away from you and then what would you do?" I said trying to sound confident, though I doubt it was working.

"Like I said boss, you have no choice. If you run, we will find you."

"And if I go to the police and tell them everything? You know they would love that. They have been hunting my father for years!"

"If you go to the police we will kill you," he said in such a tone my father him self will be shaking in his grave.

And with that said, we drove off and I was never going back to school, or my old life again.

Five years later…

I hate myself. Really and truly hate myself. Before it was just my name, but know I hate myself. I was the name. I was the fear, and I wanted none of it. Having something so huge forced upon you was horrible. I had proved to be even better than my father. Bigger, badder and scarier. And the whole city was afraid of me and not just the people at school.

After only five years I had increased the company by 200%. Aro kept telling me how proud my father would have been. Though I don't see why. This was a horrible company. Though I did not directly do any of it, I still felt like a murderer. This company and the people in it did very bad things, and I HAD to allow it, for my own safety.

If a client didn't have our money, we shot them; if a client didn't have our product, we shot them; if a client didn't have our anything, we shot them! Why was killing people the only way to get a message across? I asked Aro this one day and he had told me, 'that is they only way fear can be put in their minds and we want them to fear us, fear is respect, and respect, is good for the business.' I hate my job. And needed to get out. But really out! Though I had no way of knowing how.

I only had one friend, and his name was Alec. I had kind of known him in school, he was one of those kids who was afraid of me on high school. He wouldn't tell me how he had gotten into my business but I was grateful he had. After a few years he was finally that one friend I wanted. That one friend that liked me for me and not because they were afraid I would kill them if they didn't. I had planned a couple of escape attempts for Alec and I , but when I brought them up to him he laughed and told me I was funny. The boss trying to escape from his own company, why not just resign? If it were only that simple.

Alec and I had gone out for a drink after work one day. We walked into the bar and everyone turned to look at the opening door and froze. It was unusual for the 'drug lord' to come out without protection. That's what they called me, 'the drug lord'. I hate my life. Alec and I went to sit at the bar and ordered a couple of beers. I could feel the stares at my back and turned my head to call over my shoulder, "Stop looking at me and go back to your lives. I am just another person who hates his job and needs a drink ok?" and with that a couple of people actually laughed. I turned towards them and glared. The shut immediately and I apologized. Alec and I went over to them and I learned they too had gone to school with me. We hit it off and for one night it seemed as though I was a normal 22 year old guy. We drank and danced and drank and drank. We drank too much and had to be carried out of the bar. Other people had followed us outside and I could tell they were very much more sober then I was. And very much more angry than I was. With my luck my company had killed their father or other loved one and they held me responsible for it. It happens all of the time. But the only difference was that I was drunk as shit and had no protection.

My newly acquainted friends had put me on my feet and I was surprised I was able to stand on my own. I was quickly aware of the approaching men and their weapons. There were three men. The one on the left smaller than the one on the right and the one on the right was bigger than the one on the left but smaller than the guy in the middle. The guy in the left had a knife, as did the guy on the right, but the guy in the middle had a gun. And all three looked angry. I was really starting to sober up. For the second time in my life I was scared for my life. These men were angry, weapons drawn and ready to fight. And I was going to be ready for them.

We had walked out the front of the bar and these men didn't seem to care that there was a large crowd of people surrounding us. I could already see news camera's, how the hell did they get here so fast? I decided to play along with these guys and really give the news something to report on. 'Drug lord Edward Masen Jr. gets into a fight a local bar…'

"What can I do for you boys?" I said to them and the guy in the middle stepped forward, gun in hand.

"I want you to pay for the things you put my family threw. For what you did to my father and brother!" the middle man yelled at me as he came running to me dropping his gun as his fists started to swing. I was so sober now it was like I hadn't drank at all. I easily dodged his swings and he got madder. The last punch hit the inside of my palm as I caught his fist and turned it bringing his arm behind his body before breaking it and throwing him to the floor. He lay there in pain while I turn to the other two men who were now running towards me. Though the could double team me huh? I flashed a glance to the still shot camera man standing at the front of the crowd before turning and beating the two men. All three men lay on the floor in pain as Alec and I walked away from the scene.

Him and I were walking down a dark deserted street a couple of blocks from my house when I noticed more people following us. This time more of them. I stopped and turned when I heard a gun shot go off and Alec was on the ground, blood pooling for the wound in his lifeless chest. Flash backs of my mother hovering over my dead father's body, covered in his blood flew before my eyes as I started to back away slowly. By this time the men were running towards me but I couldn't do a damn thing to stop them.

By the time I came out of it, it was to late. They were all over me, punching kicking biting even! They wanted me to hurt and suffer for what my company had done and I did nothing to stop them, I deserved it. All of it.

I was barely conscious when one guy yelled for them to all stop, that I was for sure dead by all of that. I wasn't, but wished I was. I hurt so bad both mentally and physically.

"Good…" I heard one man say as I heard them all start to walk away, leaving me in the street to die. I was starting to get some strength back that I pulled myself to the side of the road. I could hear someone walking up to me. A nice looking man with blonde hair and golden colored eyes came walking down the street. He must be a doctor, he is wearing scrubs, damn. I didn't want to be saved, I wanted to die like the peace of shit I knew I was.

I saw him as he walked up to me and started examining me.

"Edward, sir can you hear me?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked as he started touching me and trying to help me. I screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. I couldn't breath I was in so much pain.

"Everyone knows the 'drug lord'" he chuckled but when I wheezed and coughed up a huge amount of blood he stopped and he seemed to be… listening? To what? I didn't care I was just in sp much pain I wanted it to go away. I wanted to die so it would go away.

"Edward, you don't have much time left I want you to listen to me carefully. I can make all of your pain go away, forever. If you would trust me to do so, you will never be in any physical pain ever again." he said and kept listening. I though he was talking about killing me. I wanted and deserved it. No pain for me anymore sounded amazing.

"Edward, please you only have minutes left…" he said and I nodded my head. I was unaware of what minutes I had left when he picked me up in his cold arms and I was suddenly moving very fast. I would feel the cool night air against my body as I was in the mans arms. And almost as suddenly as it happened it was over. He opened a door, walked a little, opened another door, and placed me on a soft bed. I was very confused and anxious for this all to be over.

"Don't worry, Edward. This will all be over soon." he said as I heard other voices.

"Its to risky! He is Edward Fucking Masen! He will be to easily recognized! Carlisle what are you thinking!" said a female voice and now I new I was in heaven because only an angels voice could sound so beautiful.

"Rosalie please, I cant let him die." The man said and I tried my hardest to protest and ask what was going on. All I wanted to do was die, how could he save my broken form? I was beyond repair. But I was to weak to move. I could feel my heart beat getting weaker.

I heard the woman sigh and storm away. I felt the wait of the man on the bed, "I going to make it all go away now son," he said and placed his cold hand on my forehead and tilted my head to the right. I felt his cool breath at my neck and his piercing teeth enter my skin. I felt like I was on fire! I felt the man let go of my neck and get up off of the bed. I could feel myself burning at the point where he bit me and slowly spread.

At an agonizingly slow pace I could feel the fire spread threw my whole body. From my neck up threw my head. Then down threw my chest and arms; down my stomach (which hurt the most as I could feel my individual organs catch fire,) and threw my legs and feet. Now after who knows how long my whole body was on fire. It stayed like this for a while and I began to wonder what the hell was going on. The man said I would never feel and pain ever again! And right now, I was in pain. What the FUCK is going on?

I laid there, on fire for a long time. After a while, I could feel a nice cooling sensation start to over come my body. It started at the top of my head and slowly moved all of the way down to the tips of my toes, then, nothing. I couldn't feel anything. Though I still felt completely awake. Is this what it feels like when you are dead?

I could heard someone say "I wonder if he is awake yet, it has been three days?" and I opened my eyes.

Awake? What does that mean? I opened my eyes to see I was in a small room. I was very brightly light with books and music everywhere! All of the things I love.

I could see everything in the room, even all of the little specks of dust floating in the room. I began to panic as my thoughts wandered as to what could have happened. I started breathing heavily and looking around the room as I got up and out of bed in the blink of an eye. I must have had a look of panick on my face, WTF? There is no humanly possible way fro me to move this fast! What the hell is going on?

"OH! He is awake!" I heard a little girlish sounding voice sounds from somewhere. I went to the door and opened it, again with remarkable speed. As I did, I passed a mirror and caught a glimpse of myself. I turned back and stood in front of it. My face was pale white, my skin was ice cold and my eyes were blood red.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thank you to those that reviewed the first chapter! I got some really positive reviews and it has inspired me to continue my story! Thanks for reading!

Chapter two!

CPOV

Another day at the hospital. I love my job but all of these people coming in and out of the emergency room hurt and scared was beginning to take its toll on me. Every patient was the same, people coming in with broken bones and outrageous cuts and burns; everyone scared to tell me what happened. Its not like I would have been able to tell anyone about it anyway. Doctor-patient confidentiality taking effect immediately after their words were spoken. Though after I told them this, they still wouldn't talk.

I wish I could make them talk, but I cant. Though I have a pretty good idea where all of this fear and pain was coming from. Masen industries. That family has been running underground drug operations for decades. Everyone knew they were the ones behind all of the drug smuggling, and drug use in Chicago, but there was never any proof, so the police could never do anything about it. It sucked! Those little fuckers were smart enough o cover their own asses. They were continually hurting people at alarming rates and nothing could be done.

Peoples live were at stake and nothing!

Down the street from the hospital there was a local bar where I had heard that Edward Masen himself was in a bar fight. Great, more people hurt by that man. Its going to be a long night.

Only three men came threw the ER that night, and I was surprised. I would have thought more people would have gotten hurt with Edward Masen controlling things.

I was walking home from my shift when I saw the people running away from something. I couldn't tell what they were running from until I smelled the blood. I followed the smell of the blood until I came across a man trying to shuffle his way to the side of the road. He was badly hurt and his heart beat was getting weaker with every move. I ran to him quicker than I should have, though I doubt anyone would have seen me, given it was so late.

I start examining him and there is no saving this poor man. I never thought I would hear myself say those words about Edward but I am a kind hearted man so to speak.

"Edward, sir can you hear me?" I asked.

"How do you know my name?" he said very weakly. I touch him lightly and he screamed in pain as he gasped for breath. He wasn't going to last very long.

"Everyone knows the 'drug lord'" I said as I paused to listen to his heart beat, his breathing and his lungs. They all sounded horrible.

"Edward, you don't have much time left I want you to listen to me carefully. I can make all of your pain go away, forever. If you would trust me to do so, you will never be in any physical pain ever again." it was a quick decision to make him like me, but I cant let a person die that had another choice.

At the hospital I had no choice but to let people die. I couldn't risk outing my family and our kind. A visit from the Voultri was not on the agenda of my life.

Edward nodded his approval and I picked him up and started running as fast as I could through the forest and to my house. I stopped at the door, opened it and walked into the house so see my wife, Esme, and daughters Alice and Rosalie, sitting in the living room. They all looked at me when I entered the room with a dieing Edward Masen in my arms. I didn't wait for them to say anything as I ran to a room and put him on a bed. I ran and locked the door. No one was going to talk me out of my decision. Edward Masen was going to become a vampire.

"Its to risky! He is Edward Fucking Masen! He will be to easily recognized! Carlisle what are you thinking!" Rosalie yelled from the other side of the door.

"I cant just let him die." I replied as I sat on the bed next to him.

"Don't worry, this will all be over soon," I said as I leaned over and bit his neck. The blood rushing into my mouth was amazing. I don't think it has ever been this hard to pull away. But I did. I forcefully pulled myself away from the warm liquid and into the wall on the opposite side of the room. As I was calming myself down the changed started to take place before me.

Edward was burning in front of me before I unlocked the door and went to face my family.

I walked into the living room and sat next to Esme. I faced Rosalie who was furious.

"Carlisle what were you thinking? He is far to much of a recognizable person! We will have to leave

again," she said, sounding rather sad on that last comment.

"Dear Rose, don't you remember how drastically we all changed after our transformations? No one will recognize him. And I am sorry but I could not let him die. I had an opportunity to save a live, so I took it. I am sorry if you do not agree but what's done is done." I said and left to my study.

I was alone for about an hour before I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said and was met with a rather worried looking Alice.

"Uh… Carlisle can I talk to you about something?" she said. I nodded and she shut the door taking a seat in front of my desk.

"What is this about Alice?"

"Its about a vision I had earlier, before you brought Edward here," she said and chewed the inside of her lip. Alice was nervous about something, and that could never be good.

"Alice, dear what is it?"

"He isn't going to change." she stated.

"What do you mean he isn't going to change?"

"His appearance isn't going to change Carlisle. When he comes too, he is going to look exectly the same, only paler and red eyes. I had a vision of him and some other person running in the woods and he looked just the same as he does now. I'm frightened that we are going to have to leave and we just got here." she said as she looked to the ground. Well this certainly changes things.

"I wonder why that is. I don't want to have to move so soon," I said with a sigh.

"I believe he is too good looking to change. He has the perfect bone structure and the perfect looks. He already looks like one of us, what more would there be to change?" Alice said and she was right. I guess there are just some people that naturally look that good.

"Thank you for sharing this with me Alice. I guess I will begin preparations to move for when he comes too." I said and she left the room.

Wow, I didn't want to have to move right away. We hadn't even been here for a year. Luckily it was winter time so we could go pretty much anywhere for the time being. I would have to do much research before making anything permanent. We could move north a little. Montana maybe? It would be good for the family. We could move to a farm where there weren't any neighbors for miles. It would be perfect for Edward to get used to the idea of eating only animals; and we wouldn't have hide as much as we do here. I don't know, but I would have to think of something, fast.

As the last few days past, I told the family of Alice's vision and of my plans to move the family again. They weren't happy. Esme went along with it because she loves me and supports what I think is best. Alice went along with it because she already knew everything. Rosalie wasn't speaking to me. She can be so stubborn. How was I supposed to know that Edward wouldn't change physically like the rest of us had?

I heard stirring in Edwards room. "It is about time he should be waking up." I said allowed as I went to his room.

"I opened the door to see him starring at himself in the mirror with horror on his face. He turned to look at me and anger flashed in his eyes.

"What did you do to me? Why didn't you let me die?" he said and that caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting him to want to die. I wouldn't have let him even if I had.

"Edward, please, calm down and I will explain everything to you." I said and motioned for him to sit. He sat down on the bed and I followed suite on the other side.

"How can you move so fast?" he asked, igniting the conversation.

Its because of what I am, what you are. Edward, all of your life you have grown up thinking that humans were the only thing on this planet. Besides animals of course. But that is not true. Edward I am over 900 years old and have known many of our kind, not all of them live the lifestyle that we do."

"900? How is that possible?" he said.

This will be fun, I thought.

"What will be fun?" he said and I looked at him quite puzzled.

"What?"

"You said this will be fun. What will be fun?"

Edward can you hear me right now?

"Of course I can hear you, you are talking to me." he said with his own puzzled look. "What is going on?"

Edward I am not talking to you. Notice my lips aren't moving? I thought and his eyes grew big.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" he said and shot off the bed. He was towering over me and I could see why people were afraid of him. He was a scary guy.

"Edward everything I just said to you I was thinking. You can read my thoughts! that's amazing!" I said more to myself than I did to him. Now he sat down.

"Doc what did you do to me?" he said and now I was a little surprised.

"You know who I am?"

"No not really but the scrubs kind of gave it away," he said and looked to my cloths. And I laughed. At least he has a sense of humor. "Seriously man, what the hell is going on?"

"Edward please believe me when I say I had no other choice but then to make you like me. You were going to die and I cant let that happen."

"I wanted to die…" he said so sadly. That shocked me!

"Why would Edward Masen want to die?"

"Are you serious? Do you think I like myself? Do you think I like being the most feared person in all of Chicago? Do you think I like having the blood of every single person my people have killed on my hands? I didn't want any of this! It was all forced upon me when my father was murdered! I hate my self for what I don't have a choice in doing! When you told me you could make it all go away I thought you were going to kill me. Why am I not dead?" he said and I never would have thought any of this. Edward Masen could be a good guy after all.

"Edward I am truly sorry for the way you feel, but you are not dead or going to die. Edward I am a vampire, as are you. Not all of the monsters are make believe. There are others of us, though they are secretly concealed in the everyday life."

"Wait you mean like blood sucking monsters? So to survive I have to drink the blood instead of having it on my hands… great! Just the solution I needed!" he said and started to get angry as he slammed himself onto the bed and broke it. "What the fuck?"

"Edward please, you are going to have to learn to be careful, you do not realize how strong you now are."

"What do you mean?" he said and I decided to show him by picking up said bed with one hand, him still on it.

"Edward there are many things you do not understand or know yet. I am afraid that I can not explain all of them to you but over time you will learn of them and of what your body can now do. You will also learn to control them around humans." though I think the first one would be to control your mind reading.

"You have got to stop thinking things! How am I supposed to know if you are talking or thinking?" he said and holding his head. He is taking this very well, hmm I guess some people are just good with weird.

"Calm down a minute and concentrate. Do the voices sound them same. Does my voice inside my head sound the same as the one coming from my mouth? I suggested. I could see him calm down and concentrate. "All right. I am going to say the same thing in my mind and verbally are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready." he said and took a deep breath. His eyes got wide as he smelt everything.

"You will get used to the sense of smell." I said.

"OH ok."

You will get used to the sense of smell, I thought .

"There is a difference between the two." he said with a certain look on his face. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it sounded like it made a little sense.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Just that I am not very surprised at this. When I was… human… wow that sounds weird. Any way, when I was human I could always sense what people were thinking without actually hearing it."

"You aren't such a bad guy, are you?" I said.

"No I am not. People are just quick to judge. I guess being the boss of a big drug company will do that to you. Oh god! My company! What am I supposed to do? I have to call Alec! He must be worried as all hell!" he said and started looking for a phone.

"Edward, that wont be necessary." I said and reached for the paper on the bed side table.

"Why not?" he said and looked towards me. I handed him the paper with a picture of himself starring back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hurray! Here is chapter three! Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

90 years later: EPOV

Another year of high school. Another year of people staring. Another new school. Fucking story of my life. Every year it's the same thing. School, test, homework, "sleep" (yeah right), repeat. Oh well, could be worse I guess.

We were all starting a another new school today and I was determined to change my ways. Even after 90 years I am still such an ass. I guess being an old drug lord doesn't help with that. That's all I knew really, how to be an ass. Well not anymore. I'm going to have friends this time around. I am not going to be the same old scary man that orders people around.

Who am I kidding? I say this every year! Old habits die hard I guess. Now that I'm dressed and angry, lets get off to school!

We moved to Forks, Washington about a week ago. Carlisle had started at the local hospital right away, but school didn't start for another week so we all just kind of hung out til then. There are five of us now; Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmet, and me. I was always the odd one out. Though my family wasn't afraid of me anymore, everyone else was, and always had been.

Nothing really changed after Carlisle showed me that newspaper article. The one that had my picture on it. The one from that stupid bar fight I had gotten into so many years ago. With that caption that said, "**FEARED DRUG LORD GETS INTO A LOCAL FIGHT AND FLEES,**" Another article without a picture was titled, "**THREE DAYS AFTER BAR FIGHT EDWARD MASEN STILL MISSING".**

**I still carried that stupid article with me. It was my last thing to ever tie me to being human.**

**After that night I still didn't really believe what had happened to me. More like I didn't want to believe what had happened to me. I tried to leave many times but I was always stopped. I tried calling Aro many times but I was always stopped. I gave up after a month, I wasn't going any where. So I sat and watched the news; I sat and watched people look for me. About two months after I had gone 'missing' they gave up and I was presumably, dead. That is when I truly gave up on everything. I gave up on trying to tell Aro or any one that I was alive, because I wasn't. I accepted who and what I was; a monster.**

**I was pulled out of my remembrance when Alice shook my shoulder. I hadn't realized I had gotten into the car, but I was now staring at the front of the school.**

"**Edward are you alright?" she asked.**

"**Yess Alice im fine. Just thinking. Ready?"**

"**Yup!" she said and bounced out of the house. She was always so excited and bouncy that I couldn't help but smile as I got out of the car. I stood up and the staring and thoughts began. The thoughts of how different we look; the thoughts of how pretty I was or Alice or Rose or Emmett. Always the same thing. I sighed and closed the car door and started to walk towards my first class.**

**My first class was math and as I sat down I could hear the thoughts of the kids around me. The girls were thinking, "oh my he is so hot and mysterious!" even one of the guys was thinking that. But most of the boys were thinking "how am I supposed to have a chance at any girl with him looking like that!" I took a chance and glanced around the room to see 30 pairs of eyes on me.**

"**What?" I said as I gave a slightly irritated look and they all looked away; now having alightly scared thoughts. Great, 5 min in and they are already scared of me. I spent the rest of the hour just sitting there and pretending to pay attention. I got up and left when the bell rang with the curious thoughts of all the students rushing through my head. Next class was history and I was actually looking forward to it.**

**I walked into the class and the teacher was late so I pulled out a book. After about ten min I could hear someone coming down the hallway so I put my book away and looked towards the door. When I looked up I was met with the most beautiful pair of blues eyes I had ever seen. These eyes were penetrating to my soul, at least they would if I had one.**

**I watched as the man came in to the room and set a briefcase on the desk. Fuck! He is the teacher? This is going to be an awesome year. A fucking gorgeous teacher teaching my favorite subject.**

"**Hello class, my name is Jasper Whitlock, the school wants me to have you all call me Mr. Whitlock, but that just seems to formal and boring. You may call me that if you wish, but I would prefer just Jasper." he said. He had yet to turn towards us. When he came into the class he put down the casae and turned towards the board to write his name. he turned towards us now and our eyes locked. Mine and his. No one elses. He just stood there, stunned, looking at me as if he knew me. I was a little confused because I know I would have remembered meeting this man. His mind was empty.**

"**Uhh," was all he said as she shook his head. He gathered himself and started class, but I knew nothing of what he was saying. I was entranced by him and the way he moved. So much so that the class flew by and it only seemed like minutes when the bell rang.**

"**Ok class you are dismissed. Tomorrow we will start studying a personal favorite subject. The drug wars of the early 1900s." I froze in the middle of my packing, and looked up to see him staring at me. I had a very nervous look on my face. I only know so because I was nervous as hell and I knew it. God I hope there were no pictures. Of anyone. I don't think I could handle seeing pictures of all my dead friends, family and workers. And I most certainly hope there are no pictures of me. That would not be good.**

**After every one had left I finally moved again. I packed up my stuff and rushed out of the room. I didn't even stop when the teacher called out to me. Astronomy was my next class and I rushed towards it. I didn't pay any attention as the teacher talked. All I could do was think about history tomorrow. I was trying to think of a way out of it but Alice had seen that it was going to be cloudy and rainy all week so there was no way I was getting out that way. It was also only the second day of school so that would look really bad. Oh, what am I going to do! If there are pictures I am going to lose it! And if there is a picture of me, I am going to be recognized of course. I will be in the damn classroom!**

**The bell rang and I rushed out to the cafeteria for lunch. I sat with Alice and she hugged me at once.**

"**What are you going to do Edward?" she said as I saw the vision in her head of Jasper freaking out. God I hope that doesn't happen.**

"**I have no clue," I said as I looked down at my folded hands.**

"**Well you have to think of something. There is no way Carlisle and Esme are going to let you ditch," she said and thought of the vision she had when I thought that was what I was going to do.**

"**Damn, I said and turned away from her. I sat like that the rest of the lunch hour. English was next and as I looked at my schedual I notice Mr. fucking Whitlock was treaching my class. Damn! I'm not going to get away from him! I just wish he would think so I could know why he stared at me the way he did.**

**I walked slowly to English. As I drew nearer I noticed he wasn't there yet. I walked in and sat in the back corner, hoping he wouldn't see me. He walked in and started to say the same thing he did for history. Damn public school teachers teaching more than one subject!**

**After Jasper wrote his name on the bored I knew he was going to turn around. And when he did I scooted down in my chair, but his eyes immediately fell on mine. But this time he smiled a sexy side grin and continued talking. I was surprised at this and sat up. I actually listened to what he had to say. He was talking about the curriculum and the reading list when I noticed something. I couldn't hear what he was thinking! When he stared at me in history he wasn't not thinking, I couldn't hear him!**

**What the hell is going on? Why can I hear his thoughts? I can hear everyone's thoughts. I can read everyone in this room, apart from his. Its very frustrating. **

"**Whats with the new guy?" I hear someone say from across the room and look over to two girls whispering to each other as they look back at me. "I don't know but he looks so angry," great, now im the angry new guy.**

**I wipe the look off of my face and concentrate on Jasper. I cant read his thoughts, ok maybe I cant read everyones thoughts. that's a new one. **

**At the end of the class I didn't rush to get out like I did in history. I went at a normal human pace which still put me as the last out. As I passed the teacher he said, "Can I talk to you?"**

"**Uh, sure," I said as I stopped about 5 feet away from him.**

"**It's Edward right? Look I just wanted to know why you were so angry? Did I say something to offend you? We were talking about a touchy subject." he asked and I wanted to listen to him talk more. His voice was captivating.**

"**Uh yeah its Edward and no you didn't. I am sorry, was just in my own thoughts." I said and tried to leave. **

"**Wait," I stopped. "Have we met before? I swear I have seen your face before"**

"**Uh no, I think I would remember your face," I said and he blushed. Oh shit, did I say that out loud?**

"**Uh, yeah, me too," and he blushed harder. I could smell the blood rushing to his blush and it smelled amazing. I have never wanted a humans blood so much as I do right now.**

"**Uh, I got to go," I said and as I ran out into the hall way I could he his whispered, "shit."**

**What was that about? I cant really worry about that when I might have a bigger problem. Does Jasper know who I am? He cant possibly! There is no way he could think I was still alive.**


End file.
